powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fortunate Encounter
A Fortunate Encounter 'is the 19th episode of 'Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * Barry upset with Casey as he leaves the wildlife office (12) * Sasha flooding Trask with light from her Star Handle (16) * Trask aiming his biomass gun at Sasha (16) * Trask in the midst of destroying the wormhole generator (telling Dillik he's not taking any chances) (17) * Detective Morales telling Luke he knows about him and the others (18) * Megazord falling (17) as Detective Morales asks about it not working (18) * Rangers battling Somebodies as Casey notes in voice-over, "If we destroy them, they might grow, and then we're out of luck!" (18) [ Fade in to EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK stands in the command center as DILLIK enters animatedly. ] DILLIK: All right, Trask, this time I've got a really good plan. TRASK: Does it involve wasting ten Jinnsects all at once? DILLIK: Well, fair enough... That was my fault. But this one's better. [ DILLIK tiptoes out and returns with SASHA, coaxing her into the room. Upon entering reluctantly, she stands with arms crossed, her eyes mistrustfully watching TRASK. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Ta-daaa! [ TRASK crosses his arms, wryly amused. ] TRASK: Now this is rich. [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] DILLIK (voice-over): All right, come on, guys... Let's just talk about this for a second. [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK and SASHA stand at opposite ends of the command center with arms crossed, their backs to each other. In the middle, trying to mediate, is DILLIK. ] DILLIK (cont'd): So you tried to destroy each other. We can get past that, right? [ Silence follows. ] DILLIK (cont'd): You both want to destroy the Power Rangers, don't you? TRASK: Your point being...? DILLIK (to Sasha): Sasha, if we gave you a monster to help you against the Rangers, would you want it? SASHA (petulantly): I suppose. DILLIK (to Trask): Trask, if Sasha's willing to help one of our monsters destroy the Rangers, would you try to stop her? TRASK (with jaw clenched): No... DILLIK (cheerily): Well, look at that! Common ground already! (strokes chin) Now, if only one of us had a plan... Oh, wait! I do! [ DILLIK takes SASHA by the hand and drags her in TRASK's direction. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Come, come! SASHA: Hey! [ DILLIK then takes TRASK's hand and drags them both off-screen. ] [ EXT. HOUSE (DAY) - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. HOUSE, DINING ROOM - CASEY exits the back door with a bowl of cat food, which she places on the back step. As she returns, MAGGIE pops in from the living room. ] MAGGIE: Hey. I'm off for class. CASEY (locking the back door): Okay! [ MAGGIE hands CASEY a check. ] MAGGIE: Would you mind dropping this check off at the Pattersons' on your way to work? CASEY (taking it): I thought we paid him when he came! MAGGIE (with a smirk): Yeah, he "forgot" to take it. Pete says he's trying to treat us because he knows we're Rangers. CASEY (smiling): Oh, I get it... I'll just ambush him at home instead! (giggles) No problem. MAGGIE: Thanks! [ MAGGIE exits, and CASEY pockets the check. ] [ EXT. PATTERSONS' HOUSE - In her car, CASEY (wearing her Booksmart uniform) pulls up to a two-story house in good condition. She gets out of the car and admires the house for a moment before ringing the doorbell. ] [ BARRY opens the door. CASEY does a double-take. ] CASEY (shocked): Barry! [ BARRY frowns slightly and remains aloof toward Casey. ] BARRY: Hey, Casey. CASEY: W-- What are you doing here? BARRY: Oh, I live here. [ Perplexed, CASEY checks the house number beside the door (405). ] CASEY: You what? Since when? BARRY: Uhh, couple weeks ago. The Pattersons are renting their basement to me. [ LENORE's voice can be heard from within. ] LENORE (off-screen): Barry, who is it? [ LENORE pops her head out. ] LENORE (cont'd): Oh, Casey! It's nice to see you! (waves her in) Well, come on in! [ BARRY steps aside, disappearing into the house. ] [ CASEY smiles politely and offers LENORE the check. ] CASEY: I can't... I'm on my way to work. I was just dropping this check off. [ LENORE chuckles and accepts it. ] LENORE: That man... Sometimes I think he'd forget his head if it weren't attached to his neck. [ With a smile, CASEY turns to leave. ] CASEY: Oh, I love what you guys have done with the place! LENORE: Well, I've gotta give Steven some of the credit for that. I'll tell him you said so. CASEY (departing): Bye! [ LENORE waves. As Casey's car starts (off-screen), LENORE goes back inside and shuts the door. ] [ INT. PATTERSONS' HOUSE, DINING ROOM - In a modestly decorated dining room, BARRY sits at a barstool beside the kitchen, peeling a banana. On display somewhere in the area is a photo of Jason (see episode 8), at the same age at which he was last seen in flashback. ] [ LENORE walks into the kitchen and speaks to BARRY through the divider. ] LENORE: Honey, you know you're allowed to let guests in... BARRY: Oh. Sorry, Mrs. Patterson. LENORE: Are you two okay? You sure were acting glum around her. BARRY (distractedly): Huh? Oh, yeah... I mean, it's nothing. LENORE (coyly): All right then. [ LENORE turns to the refrigerator. BARRY then volunteers: ] BARRY: It's just she -- [ LENORE turns to listen. ] BARRY (cont'd): Well, I kinda liked her, and she was gonna help me give away Mr. Whiskers, but she bailed on me at the last second. [ LENORE considers. ] LENORE: Well, don't you suppose she feels bad about it? BARRY: Maybe. I dunno. LENORE: I know she wouldn't have run off without a good reason. A lot of times, it's hard to know what other people are going through, but sometimes we just have to trust they're doing the best they can. [ BARRY replies with a grunt. ] LENORE: Now, if you disappointed a friend, how long before you'd want them to forgive you? [ BARRY considers. ] [ INT. BOOKSMART - BARRY is distractedly flipping through comic books (appropriate for July, 1992), but his attention is directed across the store, where we see CASEY working the cafe. Further down (if shown), DREW mans the pastry counter. ] [ Soon, BARRY absently returns the comic book to the stand and sets out in the direction of the cafe. He then stops and grabs the same comic book, taking it with him this time. ] [ INT. BOOKSMART CAFE - CASEY finishes helping a customer, after which BARRY approaches sheepishly. In his hand is a Booksmart shopping bag containing the previous comic book. ] CASEY (tentatively): Hey, Barry... Want the usual? BARRY: Nah, actually... I just, uh... How are you? [ CASEY smiles, amused. ] CASEY: I'm okay. [ BARRY nods. ] BARRY: They, uh... treating you okay here? CASEY: (giggles) Yeah, it's fine. (reconsiders with an eye roll) Well, actually, I -- (waves her hand dismissively) BARRY (concerned): No, what is it? CASEY: Oh, it's just... I'm coming up on my fourth anniversary soon. BARRY: Oh. Is that okay? CASEY: Well, I guess, but -- (more discreetly) I just always figured this was just a college job, and... I graduated over a year ago. BARRY: Hmm. What was your major? CASEY: Communications. BARRY: Oh. (pauses) What's that for? CASEY: People who can't make up their minds. [ BARRY chuckles. ] CASEY (cont'd): No, but seriously, you can do so much with it, I never knew where to start. [ BARRY ponders. Soon, he suggests: ] BARRY: You know, this is probably a dumb idea, but... CASEY (gently, with a chuckle): What is it? BARRY: Well, there's a, uh... new fortune-telling shop just up the street from my shop. Madame... something. I forget. But maybe she could give you a head start. CASEY (amused): Fortune-telling? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff... BARRY (self-consciously): Well, I'm not, really. Just a little curious. (with a smirk) But you know, even a phony can give you inspiration. CASEY: (giggles) That's true. Well, all right, you wanna go together tomorrow? Like, after lunch? BARRY (with a smile): Yeah, all right. CASEY: Want me to pick you up? BARRY: Nah, I'm right down the street. I'll just meet you there. CASEY: Okay. BARRY: See ya. CASEY: Bye! [ BARRY exits. ] [ EXT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP - We see an establishment shot of a small shop, outside of which is a sign which reads, "Madame Svetlana's Fortune Telling." ] [ INT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP, BACK - In a dark, moody fortune teller's shop, a mysteriously dressed female (secretly SASHA) sits at a small, round table swirling her hands over a crystal ball. The table is decorated with a black cloth and two candelabras (compare with sentai). In the crystal ball swirls a mist of shifting colors. ] [ Seated in one of two chairs opposite SASHA is a male CUSTOMER. He watches the crystal ball with anticipation. SASHA speaks in a low, mysterious-sounding voice. ] SASHA: You will... be reunited with... your lost... (shrugs) ... car. CUSTOMER: What? [ The crystal ball becomes transparent. ] SASHA (plainly): Yep, lost car. That'll be ten dollars. [ Disgruntled, the CUSTOMER stands, tosses two five dollar bills (appropriate for 1992) on the table, and storms out. ] [ Once the front door jingles (off-screen), SASHA carelessly crumples the money in her hand and tosses it over her shoulder. ] SASHA: Arcanum, this is stupid. What are we even doing here? [ In the crystal ball appears a bluish skull-like face (compare with sentai). ARCANUM's raspy voice emanates from the face, which rotates slightly in the sphere at times for emphasis. ] ARCANUM: We're supposed to be searching people's lives for clues about the Power Rangers. But with you running the show, we're not gonna get anywhere. SASHA: Hey, what did I do? ARCANUM: You're not taking this seriously. You're throwing the energy all off. And don't get me started about your chakras...! SASHA: Oh, please. This whole thing's a sham anyway. Like humans can really see the future. ARCANUM: That's your problem. You're too closed-minded. [ The door jingles (off-screen). SASHA straightens up, shushing ARCANUM, and his face vanishes from the crystal ball. ] [ CASEY enters through a doorway of black beads. She is mystified. ] SASHA (inwardly): Well, look at this... [ As CASEY looks around in awe, BARRY follows her in. He examines the room cautiously. ] [ SASHA begins waving her hands over the crystal ball. She resumes her mysterious voice. ] SASHA: Welcome, humans! (winces slightly) [ BARRY and CASEY glance at each other momentarily. ] SASHA (cont'd, gently): Welcome to Madame Svetlana's Fortune Telling. Please, sit. [ CASEY and BARRY sit opposite SASHA. ] SASHA (cont'd): You have come to unlock the mysteries of your lives. CASEY (wide-eyed): That's right...! [ BARRY inspects the crystal ball as it begins to swirl with clouds. He begins to extend his hand toward the sphere. ] SASHA (tersely): Don't touch that. [ BARRY retracts his hand. ] [ Her eyes closed, SASHA begins swirling her hands over the crystal ball as its clouds change hues. She then stops and looks at CASEY. ] SASHA: My child, what do you see? [ Initially surprised by the question, CASEY curiously peers into the crystal ball. The mist within gives way, revealing a zoom-in on a giant, alien-looking monster downtown (Jetman #48). ] [ CASEY frowns. ] CASEY: I see... some sort of monster. [ SASHA awkwardly looks aside before changing the subject, continuing to swirl her hands over the ball. ] SASHA (toward Barry): ... Tell me what you see about HIM. [ CASEY studies the mist again. ] CASEY: I see... Wow, he's in a suit, in front of a big flag... Somebody's giving him a medal. [ BARRY peers at the crystal ball, but only mist is seen within. ] BARRY: What? Where? [ SASHA sits back, and the crystal ball returns to normal. ] SASHA (to Casey): You have great power, my child. CASEY (spellbound): Really...? BARRY (still looking at the ball): What medal? SASHA (to Casey, gesturing to the ball): Please, you try. [ CASEY smiles giddily and places her hands over the crystal ball. She gives her hands a wave, causing mist to stir within the ball. She squeals happily and continues, stirring up yet more mist. ] BARRY: All right, this is a trick or something. [ SASHA narrows her eyes at BARRY. CASEY, meanwhile, stops swirling and looks at BARRY hurtfully. ] CASEY: What do you mean...? BARRY: We come in, and you just happen to be a natural at fortune telling? She's just trying to get more money. Look. [ BARRY trivially waves his hand over the crystal ball, but it remains clear and unaffected. ] [ BARRY frowns at the crystal ball. ] BARRY (cont'd): All right, fine. SASHA (to Casey): Don't listen to him, my child. You have a tremendous gift. (places her hand on Casey's) Will you come back tomorrow? [ Before replying, CASEY looks to an unamused BARRY. ] [ INT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP, BACK (LATER) - CASEY sits behind the crystal ball table, draped in a dark robe. She is waiting expectantly. ] [ The door jingles. ] CASEY: Welcome to Lady Estelle's -- [ BARRY enters through the beaded doorway. He is wearing different clothes. ] CASEY (cont'd, sheepishly): Oh, hey, Barry. BARRY (reticently): Hey, Casey. [ After a moment, BARRY sits opposite CASEY. ] BARRY (cont'd): You wanna read my fortune? [ CASEY smiles. ] CASEY: Kay. [ CASEY places her hands over the crystal ball, but SASHA interrupts, still in disguise. ] SASHA: No, no, no. I'm afraid we're closed right now. CASEY: Huh? [ SASHA pulls BARRY to his feet and escorts him toward the front. ] BARRY: But your sign said -- SASHA: Sorry, we're still in training. CASEY: I thought you said to invite my friends! SASHA (pushing Barry through the beads): No, your REAL friends! [ CASEY sternly rises and pulls back her hood. ] CASEY (crossly): He IS my real friend. You take your hands off him. [ SASHA pauses and glares over her shoulder. BARRY, meanwhile, is covered in bead strands. ] SASHA: You don't know who you're -- [ The front door jingles (off-screen), drawing everyone's attention. ] [ INT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP, FRONT - In a small waiting room with the blinds closed, PETE has entered. He stands perplexed at the sight of BARRY partially obscured in the bead doorway. ] [ INT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP, BACK - SASHA grudgingly releases BARRY, allowing him to stumble forward through the doorway. ] [ INT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP, FRONT - BARRY stumbles out in front of a wide-eyed PETE. BARRY plays it cool and gestures toward the back. ] BARRY: She's back there. [ BARRY exits, the bell on the door jingling as he leaves. ] [ INT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP, BACK - PETE cautiously enters through the beaded doorway and looks around. SASHA backs away into the shadows as CASEY remains standing. She eventually regains her composure and takes a seat, re-covering her head. Her demeanor is serious. ] CASEY: Welcome to Lady Estelle's Fortune Telling. [ PETE advances, somewhat amused. ] PETE: You really weren't kidding. CASEY: Shall I reveal the secrets of your future, sir? [ PETE chuckles and takes a seat. ] PETE: Yeah, all right. [ CASEY swirls her hands over the crystal ball, stirring up its mists. A moment passes. PETE watches eagerly. ] PETE (cont'd): So what do you see? [ CASEY stops. Distracted, she soon answers: ] CASEY: Uhh... you... get a promotion soon. PETE (excitedly): Seriously? You saw that? Like, how soon...? [ CASEY subtly gestures for PETE to leave. He frowns. She gestures more urgently. He then stands, puzzled. ] [ Standing as well, CASEY checks the shadows but sees no one. ] CASEY (calling out): Madame Svetlana, I forgot I have to go to work early today! I'll see you tomorrow! [ CASEY pushes PETE through the beaded doorway. The bell then jingles (off-screen). ] [ SASHA emerges from the shadows, still in costume. ] SASHA: Well, what did you find out? Did you read any of his energy? [ ARCANUM's head appears in the crystal ball. ] ARCANUM: Errr, actually... She read YOUR energy. SASHA: She -- [ SASHA glowers toward the front. ] SASHA (cont'd): Clever little Ranger. She'll be back. And we'll be ready for her. [ Break. ] [ EXT. FORTUNE-TELLER'S SHOP - CASEY and CHRIS approach the shop but stop to look back. In various locations nearby, LUKE, MAGGIE and PETE hide in waiting, their eyes on CASEY and CHRIS. (Both PETE and CASEY are wearing the same clothes as in the previous scene.) ] [ CASEY and CHRIS turn to enter the shop. ] [ INT. FORTUNE-TELLER'S SHOP, BACK - CASEY cautiously parts the beads to enter. She is startled to see someone (off-screen). ] CASEY: Barry! [ BARRY sits behind the crystal ball table, wearing an extravagantly colored wizard's robe with a Swami turban. He stands and greets CASEY cheerily. ] BARRY: Oh, hi, Casey! [ CHRIS slips in through the beaded doorway and checks out the room. ] BARRY (cont'd, with a nod): Chris... [ CHRIS eyes BARRY. ] CASEY (to Barry): What are you... BARRY: Madame Svetlana chased me down. She said she was sorry she was rude before... She was actually just jealous because she sensed so much potential in me. CASEY: She what...? BARRY (excitedly): I know, I didn't believe her at first. But I've been seeing visions from people's lives that they've been saying are, like, spot-on. (chuckles) It's almost scary. [ CASEY stutters anxiously. CHRIS silently scans the room again. ] BARRY: So can I read your fortune? (reassuringly) Hey, it's okay. We can stagger our shifts. No reason we both can't be a hit. CASEY: Barry, there's something not right about this place. I think we should go. [ BARRY sits. ] BARRY (encouragingly): No, come on. It'll just take a minute. CHRIS: Seriously, man, we need to go. [ SASHA emerges from the shadows, in her normal white and black costume. Her STAR HANDLE is in hand. ] SASHA: No, I think we'll all be staying right here. [ CASEY and CHRIS assume defensive stances. BARRY, meanwhile, is startled. He stands. ] BARRY: Madame Svetlana...? (pauses, then reacts in alarm) You're that woman who turned my camera into a monster! SASHA (pointing her Star Handle at him): Very perceptive. Now sit. [ BARRY reacts mistrustfully. ] [ SASHA fires a bluish-white laser from her STAR HANDLE. It sails past BARRY's face and strikes the wall behind him with a burst of sparks, causing BARRY to duck, shielding his face. CASEY and CHRIS watch anxiously. ] SASHA (cont'd): I said sit. [ BARRY reluctantly sits, his eyes locked on SASHA. ] SASHA (cont'd): Now... Read their fortunes. [ BARRY hesitates a moment. Then, in one quick movement, he stands and hurls his chair at SASHA. The impact knocks the STAR HANDLE from her hand as she recoils. ] [ BARRY rushes around the table, shoving the two customer chairs in SASHA's direction as she desperately scours the floor. He discards his turban and hurries the surprised CHRIS and CASEY toward the exit. ] BARRY: Come on! Go! Go! [ At the doorway, the trio looks back. ] [ The table and candelabras glow with bluish light, transitioning into sentai as the light coalesces into ARCANUM, a monster cloaked in black with a crystal ball for a head. ] [ BARRY hurries CHRIS and CASEY out the beaded doorway. ] [ Still on the ground, SASHA barks at Arcanum (off-screen). ] SASHA: Well, get them already! [ EXT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP - CASEY, CHRIS, and BARRY evacuate the shop and find PETE waiting for them. ] PETE: You guys okay? [ CASEY nods. ] [ A large explosion of smoke nearby startles them. ] [ Sentai - As a cloud of smoke (US addition) disperses around him, ARCANUM speaks. ] ARCANUM: Nice try, humans! Don't you know you can't escape your future? [ CHRIS takes a step forward. ] CHRIS: Yeah, well, I think a date with the Power Rangers is in your future. [ Sentai - ARCANUM performs a series of hand gestures in front of his torso, which bears a Death tarot card and an embedded JINNSECT. ] ARCANUM: Let's see them try to find us! [ Behind CHRIS, a glowing blue emblem surrounded with arcane glyphs appears on the ground surrounding BARRY and CASEY, perplexing them. ] [ Sentai - ARCANUM jerks his hands toward his torso, enveloping himself in a bluish gleam (US effect). ] [ The blue emblem streaks upward, warping CASEY and BARRY away as it vanishes. ] [ CHRIS rushes to Casey and Barry's former location, and PETE, LUKE, and MAGGIE join him. They look around anxiously. ] CHRIS: Where'd they go?! MAGGIE: The monster's gone too! SASHA (off-screen): Don't worry, Rangers... I'm still here! [ SASHA stands in front of the shop with her STAR HANDLE. The weapon transforms into sword mode, and she leaps forward to strike. ] [ INT. WHITE REALM - CASEY and BARRY wander through a white void. Clouds of shifting hues drift by. ] BARRY: Where are we? CASEY: I don't know. Inside the crystal ball or something...? [ As they continue to wander, BARRY speaks up: ] BARRY: Jeez, Casey, I feel terrible that I got you mixed up in this. CASEY: You...? BARRY: This whole thing was probably a setup to get to me. I just wish I knew what they wanted. [ CASEY privately makes a face. ] CASEY: Yeah, who knows... But we're gonna get out of this, okay? [ ARCANUM's head flies over CASEY and BARRY, causing them to duck reflexively. ] ARCANUM: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that! [ CASEY takes BARRY by the hand and retreats. They flee through the mist until being confronted with a brick wall. They twirl as ARCANUM's head approaches. ] ARCANUM: You're not going anywhere! [ EXT. FORTUNE TELLER'S SHOP - The four RANGERS battle SASHA as she alternates between all three modes of her STAR HANDLE (sword, whip, and laser). As the battle progresses, she does not appear to be gaining the upper hand. ] [ INT. WHITE REALM - CASEY and BARRY stand with their backs to the brick wall as ARCANUM hovers some distance above. ] ARCANUM: You see, humans, this is the realm where thought becomes reality. [ A door materializes in the wall behind BARRY. He reaches for the knob, but it is suddenly chopped off the door by the quick flash of a curved blade. BARRY startles and finds a SKELETON WARRIOR wielding a scythe. The door and wall vanish as BARRY and CASEY step back warily. ] ARCANUM: There's no way out. CASEY: So what do you want with us? ARCANUM: You're going to show me everything you know about the Power Rangers. [ BARRY hears the distant sound of jets. He looks up and sees a vision of the SKY FLYERS flying overhead (composite from Jetman #5). ] [ BARRY clears his head, and the sound fades away. ] BARRY: I won't do it! [ CASEY adds defiantly: ] CASEY: Yeah, we're just gonna think about other stuff! [ A vision of CHRIS appears beside CASEY. She furtively shoos him away, and he vanishes. ] ARCANUM: I think you'll have to reconsider. [ The scythe-wielding SKELETON WARRIOR replicates twelve-fold, and thirteen identical warriors advance on BARRY and CASEY. ] [ CASEY concentrates, and an army of twelve NOBODIES wielding curved blades appears in front of BARRY and CASEY, guarding them protectively from the advancing SKELETON WARRIORS. ] ARCANUM: Hey! [ The SKELETON WARRIORS attack, and the NOBODY army fights back in a massive melee. ] BARRY (to Casey): You're doing that? [ CASEY nods while continuing to concentrate. BARRY looks up at ARCANUM's hovering head and clenches his fist. ] BARRY (cont'd): All right, then. I'm gonna do something about bowling-ball-head up there. [ BARRY lowers his arms and sticks out his chest boldly. A green gleam morphs him into the GREEN RANGER, identical to the Rangers but in green with some gold embellishments. ] [ CASEY is startled. ] CASEY: Barry?! [ As the brawl continues nearby, the NOBODIES begin to fade. CASEY quickly resumes concentrating, and they solidify once more. The brawl resumes. ] [ The GREEN RANGER holds out his hand, and an ornate green bo staff appears. He clutches it with both hands and leaps into the air toward Arcanum's head (off-screen). ] [ As GREEN RANGER flies toward ARCANUM's head, futuristic-looking crystalline green wings extend from his back. ] BARRY (Green Ranger): Hey, ball-head! [ ARCANUM's face turns within the hovering crystal ball to look in Green Ranger's direction. ] ARCANUM: What the --? [ As he soars by, GREEN RANGER delivers a powerful strike with his bo staff, causing ARCANUM's head to erupt in a burst of sparks (though the sphere doesn't shatter). ] [ All around CASEY, the SKELETON WARRIORS and NOBODIES vanish as the white void quickly peels away, revealing: ] [ EXT. HARBOR - CASEY finds herself at the harbor (compare with sentai). ] CASEY: The harbor...? How'd we get here? [ With a green gleam in midair, GREEN RANGER demorphs into BARRY, who plummets with a yelp. ] [ BARRY falls hard into a patch of bushes bordering the harbor walkway. ] [ CASEY nearly takes a step forward. ] CASEY: Barry! [ CASEY stops, noticing someone to her side (off-screen). ] [ Sentai - Rising with a smoking head, ARCANUM sways dizzily as he speaks. ] ARCANUM: All right, you two are gonna pay for that... [ CASEY sternly calls into her MORPHER: ] CASEY: Sky Swan! [ CASEY morphs into the PINK RANGER with a pink gleam. ] [ Switch to sentai - ARCANUM startles. ] ARCANUM: Pink Ranger?! [ PINK RANGER holds out her BATTLIZER before pulling it back. Its pink side wings extend. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Battlizer, striker mode! [ PINK RANGER leaps. She opens her underarm wings. ] [ In midair, PINK RANGER rears back to punch, pausing briefly as a swan image appears over a starry background. She resumes, delivering a glowing pink punch (US effect). ] [ PINK's glowing pink punch (US effect) strikes ARCANUM in the chest, sending him flying back. ] [ ARCANUM rolls across the pavement and crackles with blue electricity. As he rises, a spark explosion erupts from his chest. ] [ Switch to US footage - Landing sans BATTLIZER, PINK RANGER is joined by the other RANGERS, whose attention is on the monster (off-screen). ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Hey, guys! [ RED RANGER clenches his fist warily. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Looks like it's showtime. [ To his side, BLACK RANGER replies as BLUE stands between them. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): The Phoenix Cannon? He's just gonna grow! LUKE (Red Ranger): What else can we do? [ BLACK RANGER reaches for his SKY BLASTER. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): You guys do what you need to do. I've got an idea. MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? CHRIS (Black Ranger): I guess we'll find out. [ RED pumps his fist and glances over his other shoulder. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Ready, guys? [ PINK and YELLOW nod. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Go for it! [ RED calls into his wrist: ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Phoenix Cannon! [ Sentai - The PHOENIX ROVER transforms. ] [ Switch to Jetman #25 - The PHOENIX CANNON descends to the four waiting RANGERS as BLACK RANGER is absent. ] [ The four RANGERS stand ready with the PHOENIX CANNON. ] [ Meanwhile, BLACK RANGER assembles his SKY ENFORCER. ] [ US footage - Off to the side, in daylight, BLACK RANGER aims his SKY ENFORCER and looks to his left. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Ready! [ Switch back to Jetman #19 - RED RANGER looks down at his monitor. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Target lock! [ The target lock screen zooms in on ARCANUM. ] [ RED presses the trigger button. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Now! [ The PHOENIX CANNON fires. ] RANGERS (in unison): Fire! [ The firebird's eye fills the screen. ] [ The spiraling fireball strikes ARCANUM with a fiery explosion. ] [ Switch to US footage - A smoking JINNSECT lands on the pavement. ] [ Quickly, BLACK RANGER aims down at the Jinnsect (off-screen) and fires a purple beam from his ENFORCER. ] [ Just as the JINNSECT begins to glow with yellowish-white energy, it is struck with the purple beam. The JINNSECT shatters into yellow energy fragments. ] [ No longer holding the PHOENIX CANNON, the RANGERS whoop with joy and congratulate BLACK RANGER, who still holds his ENFORCER. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Yeah!! PETE (Yellow Ranger): You did it, buddy! [ RED nods at BLACK. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Good one. [ BLACK shrugs. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Nothing to it. [ Nearby, BARRY sits up from the bushes with a groan. He looks toward the Rangers (off-screen), trying to focus his eyes. ] BARRY: P-- Power Rangers...? [ Sentai - Starting on PINK RANGER, we slowly zoom out as the camera tracks in, expanding to a shot of the five RANGERS as the depth perspective shifts. ] [ BARRY faints into the bushes. ] [ Break. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK stands with arms crossed as SASHA storms into the command center in an apparently foul mood. DILLIK mans the central console. ] TRASK (to Sasha): You seem to have turned retreating into an art form. SASHA (spitefully): I don't remember seeing you down there. By the way, your monsters are useless now. DILLIK: Well, actually... [ TRASK and SASHA continue talking over DILLIK. ] TRASK (to Sasha): So the Rangers discovered a new parlor trick. Unlike your majesty, Dillik and I don't surrender in the face of adversity. DILLIK: Yeah, we -- SASHA (to Trask): And what exactly do you plan to do about it? DILLIK: We could -- TRASK (to Sasha): That's not your concern. Dillik and I will handle the planning and instruct you -- [ DILLIK speaks into the console microphone, his voice echoing throughout the station. ] DILLIK (voice echoing): Ah, pardon me, friends... [ TRASK and SASHA look at DILLIK as he straightens and clears his throat. He then declares matter-of-factly: ] DILLIK (cont'd): We could create a monster and provoke it into growing before the Rangers can get near it. SASHA: Provoke it into growing... You mean attack it. [ In the background, TRASK listens, intrigued. ] DILLIK: Well, yeah. SASHA: And then? [ DILLIK pauses and then suggests: ] DILLIK: ... And then get out of there before the angry giant monster smashes you...? [ SASHA grunts. ] SASHA: And who exactly do you figure gets that job? [ TRASK and DILLIK both look at SASHA. She scowls. ] [ EXT. AWARDS CEREMONY - In a field outdoors, a crowd is gathered for a ceremony taking place on a stage decorated with a giant United States flag as the backdrop. At a podium with a microphone is an ANNOUNCER in a suit, while BARRY stands to the left. He is also wearing a suit (perhaps outdated for 1992). Beside BARRY stands a POLICE OFFICER, who ceremoniously holds a star-shaped gold medal. ] [ In the crowd, the five HEROES are gathered (all in different clothes from earlier scenes). Also visible nearby in the crowd is AJAY (see episode 13). ] CHRIS: Man, they went all out. LUKE: Yeah... Detective Morales pulled a few strings. [ The ANNOUNCER speaks into the microphone: ] ANNOUNCER: Barry West... For your selfless actions to protect the well-being of others in the face of danger, the city proudly presents you with the Citizen's Medal of Bravery. [ The POLICE OFFICER places the medal around BARRY's neck as he smiles bashfully. The crowd applauds. ] [ In the crowd, the HEROES applaud vigorously. CASEY cheers and whistles. ] [ BARRY smiles self-consciously to the crowd and nods appreciatively. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. AWARDS CEREMONY (LATER) - BARRY descends from the stage as the crowd slowly begins to disperse. The five HEROES meet BARRY at the bottom. The medal remains around his neck. ] PETE: Hey, Barry! Way to go, man! MAGGIE: Yeah, great job. LUKE: Definitely. CHRIS: Yeah, man, thanks for saving us. Casey especially. [ Closest to BARRY, CASEY looks up at him and smiles. ] CASEY: Congratulations. BARRY: Ahh, it's a big deal over nothing. I'm just glad you... (bashfully) ...got out safely. [ CASEY smiles sweetly. ] BARRY (cont'd): So... I don't know about you, but I've given up on the fortune-telling career. CASEY: (giggles) Yeah, same here. I'm thinking maybe Booksmart's not so bad after all. BARRY: Yeah... At least your boss isn't a supervillain. (considers) ... super-villainess...? [ CASEY smiles. She then looks over BARRY's shoulder. ] [ Some distance behind BARRY, a young woman in her early twenties, DIANE, whispers an excited remark to her friend while looking in BARRY's direction. ] CASEY (furtively, with a smile): I think you have an admirer. [ BARRY looks back, causing DIANE and her friend to look away innocently. DIANE then meets BARRY's gaze and waves bashfully. ] [ BARRY quickly raises his hand to wave in return but hits his hand on the medal dangling from his neck. He clutches his hand and chuckles awkwardly before waving back. ] [ Nearby, PETE and the others approach CASEY while BARRY is distracted. ] PETE (eagerly): So, about that promotion... CASEY: Oh... I was just making that up. [ PETE is crestfallen. ] MAGGIE (patting him on the back): Awww... CASEY: All right, all right... How about this? (concentrates) Ummm... You'll soon meet new friends. Oh! Or... your skills will be noticed. CHRIS: Dude, Casey... He wanted a fortune. You sound more like a fortune cookie. [ The HEROES chuckle. The camera slowly begins to rise, leaving the HEROES below. ] CASEY: How about this... You'll inherit a treasured heirloom. [ Teasingly, PETE waves dismissively and walks off, the others following suit. CASEY tags along behind them. ] CASEY (cont'd): No, wait! You'll soon travel to a foreign land! [ Left behind, CASEY calls out: ] CASEY (cont'd): Guys? Hey, guys! [ Fade to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ EXT. REST AREA (NIGHT) - CASEY sits on a railing beside an outdoor restroom facility. The occasional boom of fireworks can be heard. ] [ MAGGIE joins CASEY on the railing. CASEY doesn't look at her. ] MAGGIE: Hey. What's wrong? [ EXT. FIELD (NIGHT) - A field crowded with adults and children is lit with sporadic fireworks above. As CHRIS watches the show, CASEY stands beside him, distractedly glancing over at him. ] [ Her fingers timidly inch toward CHRIS's hand. ] CASEY (voice-over): I don't wanna talk about it. [ EXT. WATERFRONT PARK - A NOBODY leaps through the air with its sword. ] [ The NOBODY lands in front of a blue blowdryer monster but is knocked away. As the monster continues fighting off his attackers, we dolly around to see RED RANGER and the others continuing to fight in the background. ] [ After making short work of four additional NOBODIES, the RANGERS notice the monster (off-screen). ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Hey, why are the Nobodies attacking that monster? PETE (Yellow Ranger): Some kind of trick...? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Wait... You guys, if they take him down... LUKE (Red Ranger): They're trying to make him grow! [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira